Down For The Count
by MedicLifeline
Summary: A boxing match involving Shipwreck and Cobra.


title:**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I do not own them I am borrowing them. Hasbro has them all. I do not own some of the sayings either.

Please enjoy.

Rating. PG13

BY: Medic (MedicLifeline)

Thanks to all of you who helped at G I Joe Bootcamp. This was fun to write. So I thought I would share.

Shipwreck looked at his opponent. The crowd was cheering the other man on. The other man was at least six foot tall and two hundred fifty pounds. He was standing there in the corner of the ring in his Cobra boxing shorts. Shipwreck himself was in a pair of blue boxing shorts. His capture was unexpected and the only way to get out of the predictive was to fight.. He heard a well known voice over the crowd.

"Silence, let the match begin. Make sure the Joe loses. If not I have to grant his freedom and that of his friends, and if I do , I promise that you will loose yours," the voice directed to the other boxer.

Suddenly music began and the crowd of Cobra troopers began to get wild.

"Lets get ready to rumble!" the boxing judge yelled.

The referee walked up and went over the ropes. He called each Shipwreck and the boxer over to the center of the ring. Both men walked up to him.

The referee stated," Ok men, I want a dirty fight, everything goes, may the best man win Shake hands and return to your corner."

"Isn't it supposed to be a clean fight?" Shipwreck asked

"No, I said we want a dirty fight, this is Cobra Island," he said, as both men shook hands.

"You can do it Shipwreck!" several of the Joe's yelled.

"I'll kick your Joe Ass," the Cobra boxer said.

"In your best dreams pal," Shipwreck said, pushing his sailor cap forward on his head. Both men walked to their corners. The bell rang. Both men came out of their corners. The started to dance around as a few jabs were taken.

"Is that all you got?' Shipwreck asked

"Nope, I got this," the boxer replied, as his punch landed on Shipwrecks jaw.

Shipwreck reeled from the blow, shaking his head. He started to jab at the boxer. Shipwreck started to punch back and got in a few good shots . The crowd booed him and another swing caught him in the abdomen. Shipwreck had the wind knocked out of him, he started to punch the Cobra boxer, fists starting to hit their mark.

The bell rang, ending round one.

Each man went back to their corner, Shipwreck wiped some of the sweat off before throwing it back to the ground."

The bell rang signaling the second round and both men were out of their corners with lightning speed. Both were starting to pull punches. Shipwreck realized that the only way to freedom was to hurry up.

Shipwreck saw a flash in the light, the Cobra boxer was sporting a pair of brass knuckles. The boxer swung at Shipwreck's head , next thing the boxer knew, Shipwreck had his arm behind his back. The man released his hand and the knuckles fell from his grip and Shipwreck kicked them out of the way. He flung the man into the ropes. Shipwreck swung at him, and he missed. The Cobra boxer's swung, and hit his mark, Shipwreck fell to the mat. He lay there stunned.

The judge got down on his knees and started to count. "One, two, three..." as he counted, Shipwreck got up.

"You ain't getting me that easily," Shipwreck said, swaying.

"Come on Shipwreck!" a green shirt yelled to him.

"Good cause I have a few more in store for you," the boxer laughed.

Both men continued their fight. Shipwreck felt the impact of the fist to his lip. He thought his teeth were knocked loose. He felt his lip split the moment it was impacted. Blood flowed from his lip. Shipwreck wiped the blood away with his glove.

He was hit again above the eye, the blood from a cut above it.

"Shipwreck come on! Hang in there," he heard as he swayed.

The next thing Shipwreck recalled was out of somewhere he found the energy and strength. He started to swing, Shipwreck caught the boxer in the jaw, and then he caught him on the side of the head. Shipwreck swung once more, he caught the Cobra on the jaw.

Shipwreck watched as the man fell to the mat out cold.

Shipwreck jumped up and down, "I did it, I did it!"

The judge counted to ten.

"Total Knock out, our winner the Joe." the referee and judge said.

"Shipwreck let's go!" a green shirt yelled as he grabbed the sailor to get him out of the ring.

Cups and popcorn thrown at him started to hit the ring.

Shipwreck felt a hand shaking him.

"Shipwreck, come on the briefing is in twenty minutes," Scarlett said.

Shipwreck shook his head, "Thanks a lot doll, I had a pretty good day dream going on.'

"You will need a body cast if you are late," she said as she left the rec room.

Shipwreck smiled and put the controller down, looking at the screen of the television , he went and turned off the Playstation II with 2004 boxing on it. He smiled, at least in the daydream he was a champ.


End file.
